galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Indranos Kingdom
Towards the east, near the Ultanis Deserts, is the kingdom of Indranos. Most of the Indrani are descendants of the long dead Derrosk Alliance, a mostly Dwarvish Rebel faction whose grievances with the Federation have been lost to history. The Indrani were the last to sign the Jade Concordat, being a very wary people almost to the point of outright paranoia. While most of this comes from the previous tensions between the Scyllan L oyalists and the Rebel invaders, a greater portion of this comes from where the Indrani live- in the most hostile corner of Confederate territory. This has bred a tough but very cautious and slow to trust people, who don't much like change unless it's absolutely necessary. Tradition and conformity are the greatest strength and most glaring flaw of the Indrani people; of course, telling them that to their face is a fast way to earn grudges. Before the signing of the Concordat, resources were always horribly scarce in Indranos. This, along with Dwarvish nature, fostered the development of a bartering culture that relies heavily on a huge recycling industry. Knowledge traded with the Centauri and other cultures added quite a bit to the Indrani's already impressive skill at reducing waste and reusing spent materials- something that they take no small amount of pride in. This, along with military support, forms Indranos's primary contribution to the rest of the Confederacy. Every kingdom sends its waste to the Indrani to be sorted and recycled into something useful, most Indrani settlements have scrapyards or landfills a matter of miles away where the locals can earn a living tearing garbage apart, melting it down at huge mills, and converting it to fresh material and materiel ready for use. This, as well as harvesting the remains of various local monsters which kill each other for food, has brought a fair amount of wealth to Indranos- the scarcity which once ruled the kingdom's lifestyle and forced them to raid neighbors is no longer of concern, which is a great relief to the other Confederates: the Indrani military is small but fierce beyond reason, there has never been an instance in recorded history where an Indrani commander has relented, not one soldier surrendered. Indrani warriors always fight to the last, no matter how hopeless the battle. Indranos is ruled over by Queen Anjani Mitra, and her husband Prince Tarun Mitra-Gazal. The monarchy is supported wholly by the highest ranking military officials and the governors of the largest regions. The aristocratic caste was destroyed shortly before the Concordat was signed- several houses were discovered to have been secret worshipers of Evil powers, and it was decided by lynch mobs formed of the soldiery and peasantry that all nobles should be put to the sword, just to be sure. This arrangement allows the monarchy to deal more directly with the people, and at the same time allows the people to more closely watch their leaders. The monarchs are well aware that the common folk and the army will not tolerate allegiances to darker powers. They become irritable enough if the royalty don't worship the Guardsman, the Merchant Princess, or one of the Aesirian deities. This serves a fairly effective limiter on Anjani's rulership; centuries of slow progress have greatly reduced the Mitra family's power. Aside from acting as an ambassador between nations, most of the Queen and Prince's time is spent studying the rest of the world, searching for ways to improve their country in fashions that won't go against the commoners' senses of tradition. Indranos controls the territories of Arlatur, Kelnarim, Torotunga, and Necisus. The capital city of Maratoga can be found wtihin Torotunga. Across the territories are some hundred eighty three towns. Primary ethnic groupings: Arabics, Aboriginites, Negros. Estimation of Population: 3.2 million. Racial Census: 80% Dwarves, 8% Novimfal, 6% Humans, 6% Other. Primary Language: Bengali. Secondary languages: French, Ignan, Skyrrn. The Jade Confederacy Back to Main Page